Gilded Death
by NavySixes
Summary: The 1890s were a decade of change. Few know this as well as the Assassin, Ned Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Abstergo File #786

Ned Henry Evans

March 17, 1873 to August 21, 1920(?)

Ned Henry Evans was a member of the Assassin order from birth until his disappearance at the Battle of Warsaw in 1920. He was known to have killed the Templar Knight Clarence Smith in 1899 and numerous others in our order.

Evans was born in 1873 in the North Carolina mountains. His parents ran the local Assassin Bureau and were known to have killed multiple members of our local KKK/Templar rite. Evans probably began training early in his life and was said to be an excellent shot, killing Clarence Smith from 65 yards with his Model 1892 Colt revolver (which now holds a place in our private archives). He was also known to be able to change his accent to suit his environment, as his usual Southern accent would have stuck out in other places. His first assassination was on a local KKK leader who was responsible for numerous lynchings in the local area. After this, he started taking on larger missions and is also said to have ran a moonshine still to provide extra money for the Bureau.

His biggest achievement, killing Clarence Smith, started in 1898 after Smith poisoned Matilda Jocelyn Gage, an Assassin sympathizer and noted women's suffragette, on March 18, 1898. Evans tracked Smith across the US until catching him in Arizona territory; July 22, 1899. We are not exactly sure how the fight between the two went, but we do know that he was shot from long range with a pistol, as said above. Before his battle with Smith, he was known to have visited New York City, Florida, San Francisco and a few other places before finally tracking Smith down. He is also known to have met a few famous individuals such as Theodore Roosevelt.

It is unknown when Evans died, but he was last seen on August 21 during the Battle of Warsaw in 1920. It is believed that his actions allowed the Polish forces to beat the Soviet's, but that is mostly speculation. Our hacking of the Assassin database has given no information on him besides that stated above.

We have tracked down and taken a sample from an unknowing descendant of Evans and are currently working to finish his story...


	2. Chapter 2

March 25, 1898

Appalachian Mountains, North Carolina

Ned had walked the path to his still many times before. He had been running the still almost entirely on his own for 8 months now, so he was very familiar with all the twists and turns on the trail. This time, however, he was uneasy. He had no reason to be. Abraham had checked the still early that morning and hadn't reported anything strange. Nobody at the Bureau had seen any suspicious characters either. Still, Ned kept his hand wrapped around the revolver in his coat pocket as he walked.

As he rounded the final rock on the trail, he saw movement. He quickly ducked back behind the rock and drew his gun. He slowly started climbing over the rock and as he reached the top, he saw the cause of the movement. It was his father.

Ned quickly returned his gun to his pocket, climbed back down the rock, and casually walked over towards his father.

"Hey Paw, what're you doing up here? You almost never come up here."

"Just looking for you. There's some mail down at the Bureau for you. Some of it's marked for your eyes only and looked pretty urgent. Thought you had better have a look."

"What about all the 'shine? I've got to deliver about a gallon of it to the Smiths in an half an hour or so. You know as well as I do that the Bureau couldn't run without the money this thing..."

"Son, I've already sent Abraham to take care of it. Now you need to come back to the Bureau. The Order doesn't take well to waiting."

The farther they walked back down the holler, the more impatient Ned grew. Ned had recently ordered a new Colt Model 1892 revolver in .41 caliber. He was also mildly interested in his letter from the Order. He had never gotten a letter from them before, and did wonder what it said. However, he was far more interested in getting his new revolver.

As they entered the Bureau's gate, they were greeted by Abraham. He filled Ned in on the moonshine shipment and gave him his cut of the money. Everything went alright and the Smiths even treated Abraham with respect. Usually, one of the Smith boys would have something hateful to say to Abraham on account of the fact he was black. Ned figured that his knocking out Ira Smith two days ago might have had something to do with that.

As Ned walked in the door, he said hi to Suzy and Jim and then went into the mail room. There were two things on the desk; one a small package and the other a letter. Ned opened the package first. As he opened it, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. There it was, his new Colt revolver, with a box of ammunition no less. He looked it over for about a minute, but than set it back in the box. As much as he wanted to step out and shoot it, he still needed to check his letter. With that, he opened his letter up.

Dear Mr. Evans

We are unsure if the news has reached your part of the country yet, but if not, here it is. Noted women's suffragette, Matilda Jocelyn Gage died on March 18, 1898. We have reason to believe that the Templars are behind this attack and we think we have narrowed down the killer. Clarence Smith. Smith has been a well used Templar asset since he left our Order.

We are sending you to Florida to search for him. We have reason to believe that he is hiding in the small town of Miami. There are only about 300 people in the town, so finding him should be easy. Just be cautious. The man is extremely dangerous.

We are sending you enough money for lodging and a train ticket. We realize that you haven't taken on a mission of this size before, but with many of our resources investigating the USS Maine's explosion in Cuba, the mission falls to you. Do us proud Mr. Evans

Remember

Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted


	3. Chapter 3

March 28, 1898

Miami, Florida

The train finally came to a stop at a little after noon. Only a few people got off and among them was Ned. He had been riding the train for three days and hated every bit of it. The seat that the Assassins were "generous" enough to pay for was extremely cheap and Ned had barely slept the whole trip. As he stepped off, he looked around.

The town was very small with only a few buildings in it and very few people out. As Ned looked around, he quickly spotted a hotel. His whole being was practically crying out for sleep, but he decided to check out the town a little before he checked in. Maybe somebody had some information.

The first building, besides the hotel, that he caught sight of was a small general store. Ned walked in and greeted the shopkeep and then made his way around the store. He naturally gravitated to the gun section and picked up a nice looking rifle.

The shopkeep took notice of Ned and asked "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, just looking at this fine rifle you got here" replied Ned.

"Yep, that there is an 1873 Springfield. The US Army was using these up until a few years ago. They may still have to seeing as how there's a war starting up."

"What do you mean?" Ned sat the rifle back down. This was the first Ned had heard of any war.

"Haven't you heard? The government figured out why the Maine exploded. A Spanish mine blew it up."

"The news said it was an accident, I thought."

"Yep. That's what everybody else thought too, but it turns out it wasn't. The news came in just today."

"Huh. Oh, I meant to ask you. I'm looking for a man who was supposed to have come through these parts. Goes by Clarence Smith."

This made the shopkeep a little suspicious. "You some kind of law?"

"Yep. Deputy United States Marshal" and with that, Ned showed the shopkeep his fake badge.

"Well, I haven't seen anybody by the name. Maybe ask the Sheriff. Of course, he's not in town today so you might have to come back by tomorrow."

"Well, thank you for your time"

"Anytime. And do come back."

Ned stepped outside and headed straight for the hotel. As he walked, he looked at the few people that were out. He didn't see but two people that stood out. The first was a tall man that looked to be in his mid 30s. He was wearing a gray coat and a wide brimmed straw hat. He had a large beard and had a scar on his cheek. The second man looked a bit older and was wearing a black coat and no hat. He had dark hair with a few gray hairs on it and his beard was the same color. He had a scar across his hand and was missing the tip of his left ring finger.

He didn't follow either man. He had to get some rest, so he kept walking straight to the hotel. When he got in, he paid for a room and got the key for it. Ned's room was at the end of the hall on the second floor. He dropped off his bag, took his vest and boots off, and then he fell right on the bed. He slept until noon the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

March 29, 1898

Miami, Florida

Sheriff Harris sat at his desk cleaning his shotgun. Today was going to be a dangerous day. Today, he had a warrant to serve for the arrest of Ira Wilson. Ira was a mean man; always drunk and always near a gun, and his two sons were no different. Ira was known to have been running a moonshine still for the past few years, a still that Harris would have been more than happy to leave alone, if it wasn't for the temperance movement that the town council was supporting.

Harris knew exactly how the day would play out, he had left Texas to get away from situations like this. Of course in Texas, he would have had a little help. Here, there was no such luxury. His only assistance today would be from his trusty 1897 Winchester shotgun. Or so he thought.

Ned knocked on the door to the sheriffs office. He had slept for almost a whole day and felt great. He had gotten a strange look from the man at the hotel desk, but Ned didn't care. He was only going to stay here a few day, find Clarence, kill him, and head back home. And hopefully the sheriff could make it one day less.

"Come on in" shouted Harris. Ned followed suit.

"Now, just who might you be?"

I'm Ned Evans and I was wondering if you have any information on a man I'm tracking."

"Who is it?"

"A man named Clarence Smith."

"Don't ring any bells to my mind. You know what he looks like?"

"Not a clue. Hoping you might."

"Who you working for?" asked Harris.

Ned hesitated a little, but recovered quickly and took his fake US Marshal badge out.

"US Marshals huh? If you wouldn't have paused for a bit, I would've believed you. So tell me, who are you really working for?"

Ned was dumbstruck. This man was good. Nobody had seen through his ruse that quickly before. Luckily, Ned noticed something familiar out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing is true..."

"Ahh. So your an Assassin. Should've guessed. So, is this your first long distance mission?"

"Its my first outside of Carolina. Are you an Assassin too?"

"I was, until about eight years ago. At some point, every man wants to settle down and take life easy. I decided to leave one day and I've been taking it easy ever since. Still got to keep my hidden blade though, as you noticed."

"So. Can you help me?" Ned asked.

"I suppose. If you help me first. I've got a warrant to serve and the people I need to arrest is pretty ornery."

"I reckon so. Just let me go back to the hotel and get my equipment and I'll do it."

With that, left the office and walked back to the hotel. He had realized that he needed a new disguise as the US Marshal one wasn't going to work for him anymore. Ned had some fake Wells Fargo identification and so he planned on using that next time.

In the hotel room, Ned grabbed one of the guns he packed. He, of course, had his Merwin and Hulbert Pocket Army in his vest pocket like always, but this job seemed like it would require some extra firepower. He knew his old Remington Rolling Block rifle would do just the trick, so he picked it up and grabbed 15 of its .50-70 cartridges and headed back outside.

Sheriff Harris was waiting outside the hotel with a two horses. He didn't know what kind of weapons Ned would bring with him, but when he saw Ned's rifle, he let out a laugh.

"Damn Ned! We ain't hunting buffalo! Its just a warrant."

"Well you brought that brand new shotgun of yours so I'd say were evenly matched. Besides, this rifles been with me since I was old enough to hold it."

"All right, easy. Don't get so hostile. Just funning with you. No harm done."

"So, how far is it?"

"About three miles or so. You game?"

"I'm always game."

"Well, alright then. Go on horse."

And with that, they rode off towards the still.


	5. Chapter 5

March 29, 1898

Miami, Florida

"...so this gang was one of the meanest in the West. They were also backed by the Templars. At the time, I was the only Assassin in my town, and the gang knew it. As they came out of the bank, I started shooting. Two of them went down. The other two ran to the next building as I reloaded my six guns. We stayed firing at each other for a few minutes until I had the bright idea of throwing a few smoke bombs. I tossed two into the street while I went around the back of the house they were in. Then I burst in the backdoor, guns blazing. One bullet skimmed my arm, but I still took down the other two. And that was my first fight with Templars. No lie."

"Well sheriff, mine was a lot less dramatic than that. I was up in the trees watching a Klan cross burning when I saw my target. He had the Templar cross right on his robes, so I knew exactly who I was after. He went to the tree stump below me to begin his speech and that's when I jumped. I landed straight on him and put my blade in his neck. In the same movement, I pulled my gun and fired one shot in the ground. I yelled 'freedom' from the stump and ran back into the woods. My handiwork ended up in the newspaper the next week. I keep the headline in my vest pocket."

"Well Ned, that's honestly one of the better stories I've heard in a while. Still don't top mine though."

"You're a cocky one, ain't you Sheriff?"

"Never said I wasn't. Now, the Wilson house is just over this ridge; so get off your horse, tie it off somewhere, and find some cover. I'll open my left hand if I need you. Give a warning shot first."

With that, Sheriff Harris rode off. Ned hopped off his horse and tied it to a tree. He then ducked down behind some rocks and loaded his rifle up. He watched as the Sheriff tied his own horse up and propped his Winchester shotgun against a tree. An older man, presumably Ira, walked out of the house holding a double barrel shotgun.

"What the hell you doing here Harris? You ain't come to shut me down have you?"

"Well Ira, I reckon you heard about the warrant didn't you?"

"Damn right I did, and I got news for you. I ain't being arrested. Like it or not."

"Listen Ira, if you come with me, I can probably get you out of jail and back home by the end of the day."

"Too thin Harris. You know how rowdy my boys get if I ain't around."

"I sure as hell do Ira, but I also know how rowdy I'm willing to get if you don't come on."

"That a threat, Harris?"

"Its a promise and you know it. Now this is your last chance, come on, or somebody's gonna get hurt" and with that he moved his right hand to the Colt on his hip. He also opened his left hand.

Ned cocked the hammer back and pulled the trigger.

 **BOOM!**

The jar on Ira's porch exploded and shards of it went flying. Ned reloaded and aimed straight for Ira's head. Ira immediately dropped his shotgun.

"Holy shit, Harris! What the hell was that!?"

Harris smirked and said, "That's my backup. He's got a buffalo rifle aimed straight at you. So, come on or he'll blast a hole in your damn head."

"Alright, alright. I'm a coming. Just call him off." Ira said as he put his hands up.

Harris pulled out a little rope and tied Ira's hands together. Then, he motioned Ned to come down the ridge. Ned untied his horse and rode it down to the house, his rifle resting in the crook of his arm.

"Good work Ned" Harris said. Harris took his shotgun and put it in his saddle scabbard. Then he untied the two horses he brought down the ridge.

"Now Ira, just get on the palomino and we'll be off." Ira did as he was told and Harris mounted his own horse and off they went.

"Ned, you did good. Give me about a week and I'll be able to give you a little more information about Clarence."

"Clarence?" asked Ira, "Clarence Smith?"

"Yeah." answered Ned, surprised "You know him?"

"I know him. Bastard was going to buy a jar of 'shine off me yesterday, but he took it and never paid for it. Had my boy's track him down and they said he bought a train ticket."

"Where's he headed?"

"Georgia. Atlanta if I remember correctly. If you find him, try to get my money."

"I'll try old man. I will try."


	6. Chapter 6

June 5, 1898

Tampa, Florida

Ned had been traveling the South for about two months, always finding leads, but never finding Clarence. The closest he had gotten was raiding a hotel room that the Templar had stayed. Of course, he was a week to late, but he did find some money that he had sent to Ira Wilson as well as sending Sheriff Harris a new type of drink he had found in Atlanta called Coca-Cola.

He had also got in touch with the Atlanta Assassin Bureau. They had intelligence claiming that Clarence was on his way to Tampa, Florida. He had arrived three days ago, right before a train holding the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry arrived. These troops were bound for Cuba and had swollen the towns numbers, making it a lot harder for Ned to attempt tracking Clarence. Still, Clarence had met a wonderful ally who was also, secretly, an Assassin supporter. Theodore Roosevelt.

Roosevelt was an interesting character, always hyper. He had scared the daylights out of Ned the first time he met him. Ned had been leaning up against a post, talking to a soldier about the new rifles they had. That was when he first met Lieutenant Colonel Roosevelt.

"...so, these rifles hold five rounds of a smokeless powder. It sends the .30 caliber bullet flying" said the private.

"They sure are nice. I might have to pick up one for myself. I ain't never handled a bolt action gun before."

And then a boisterous voice boomed from the store entrance beside. "You have never shot a bolt action rifle before?! Well lets just go and remedy that situation my boy!"

Ned instinctively extended his hidden blade and held it toward the voice while the soldier saluted.

"Ahh! I knew there was something familiar about you! A member of the Order. Private, you can stand at ease and go about your business. I would like to talk with this man for a little while."

"Yes sir." And with that, the private walked off towards the other soldiers.

"So, Assassin, I would imagine you're wondering who I am. I am Lieutenant Colonel Theodore Roosevelt, at your service" said Roosevelt, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Ned Evans and..."

"Ned Evans! Nice to meet you Mr. Evans. So, I guess your wondering about all these troops wandering through town?"

"Well..."

"I thought as much! You liked the type of man that is stricken by curiosity from time to time. Well, these men are all a part of 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry, the unit that I am in second in command. I was offered the ability to command the entire unit, but I passed it over to my more experienced friend, Colonel Wood."

"So, y'all are headed out to Cuba then?"

"We most certainly are! We've been training in Texas for some time, but now we're ready to take the fight to Cuba! Drive those Spaniards out of Cuba and hopefully send the same message to the rest of Europe! The Americas are no longer their personal playgrounds! So, I seemed to have detected a Southern drawl from you. Where are you from?"

"The mountains of Carolina. Prettiest place you ever seen."

"I imagine so Mr. Evans! So, your also an Assassin?"

"Yes sir. I've been one for most of my life. Trying to keep Templar influence at bay up in the mountains."

"Well what on Earth are you doing in Florida!"

"Tracking a Templar named Clarence Smith. He killed a women's suffragist and I seem to be the only Assassin around to find him."

"Well, there is always the possibility that he's headed to Cuba. I imagine the Templars have a hand in this war. You could come with us. A man like you would be a wonderful asset to have with us."

"Well sir, I'm waiting on a letter that's supposed to be coming to the bureau. It will have new intelligence on Clarence."

"I understand Mr. Evans! Duty calls! Still, I can take you to test out one of our new rifles. They are just bully."

"Yes sir! Lets get going."

The walk outside of town wasn't too long, especially with Roosevelt to keep Ned entertained.

"...so I read Tolstoy to keep myself awake. It worked. I didn't sleep for forty hours and the outlaws didn't go anywhere."

"I didn't know you had such an interesting life Mr. Roosevelt. Quite the story."

"And every word of it true" said Roosevelt as he picked up a rifle. "So, here it is. The Krag Jorgenson rifle. It shoots the new .30 Army cartridge and has an extremely smooth bolt action. Try it out!"

Ned shouldered the Krag and worked the bolt. Roosevelt was right, it was extremely smooth. He set his sights on a small rock about fifty yards off and fired. Ned saw the bullet hit the rock and worked the bolt again. This time, he aimed at a glass bottle a little closer in. He shot, quickly worked the bolt, and shot again.

"Bully shots Mr. Evans! What do you think of it?"

"I like it quite a bit. I ought to go pick up one for myself."

"Well how about you just hang on to that one? And don't try to say no. I insist! I know the work you Assassins do. Besides, it might help you out with your target."

"Well thank you sir. I sure appreciate it. This ought to come in real handy."

"That it will. Now, how about we hold a little shooting contest? See who of us is the better shot."

"Alright then. Lets see how good you are Mr. Roosevelt."

And with that, they they shot their rifles for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

June 11, 1898

Tampa, Florida

Ned sat at a table staring at the note in front of him. His letter from the Assassins had come in early that morning. Ned was to go to New York City and try to find any clues as to Clarence's whereabouts. He had killed many of the Assassins in the city a week ago and had disappeared soon after. Ned was getting extremely tired of having to travel on trains, but at least this time the Order had been kind enough to send a first class ticket.

Ned had become good friends with Roosevelt during the time he had spent with him in Tampa. Roosevelt was surprisingly well versed in the ways of the Assassin Order, mostly because of his time spent as the New York City police commissioner. He had been saved from Templars by an Assassin during his time there and had become a big supporter after that. Ned intended to ask him about the city, and judging by the voice he heard, he would get to soon.

"...so, be sure to tell the papers that in two days, we shall all be headed to Cuba to free the natives! Our force surely cannot lose! We have men from all walks; Harvard students, veterans, cowboys, Indian braves, and even teachers. And all of them are ready to fight!"

"Alright Colonel Roosevelt. Thank you for your time." A reporter had recently come to town to interview the troops and Roosevelt loved the publicity.

"You are quite welcome. Ahh! Mr. Evans! How are you today!?"

"Well, I'm good. How about..."

"I'm just bully! Two days until we sail for Cuba! I tell you, those Spaniards are in for the fight of their life! Are you sure you don't want to head out with us?"

"Well, that's just the thing. I can't. I'll be headed for New York City tomorrow. Clarence wiped out the Bureau there."

"New York City!? Well then, maybe you can check to see if the police force is doing its job right, see if my reforms lasted!"

"Well, that's what I was wondering about. You don't know where I might find any Templars there do you?"

"Tammany Hall. That den of swindlers fought my reforms at every step. I don't think you will be able to infiltrate the group though. They have too many resources. Maybe you can interrogate one of the members though. Tell them Theodore sent you!"

"So, do you know any places besides Tammany I should check?"

"Hmm. I suppose that you could try checking with the local street gangs. I'm sure that a crime boss would know where to look. There has been a new gang to recently pop up called the Five Points Gang. It seems that gang was too cowardly to show its face when I was around!"

"So, Tammany Hall and the Five Points Gang. I'll be sure to check them out."

"So, when is it you head out, my boy?"

"I think the train will come in at about five."

"Well, I'll be sure to bid you adieu Mr. Evans."

The train rolled in as scheduled. Some of the troops Ned had gotten to know over his stay had come to see him off. Roosevelt, however, wasn't there.

"Well shit," Ned mumbled, "thought I'd see him."

Ned was walked towards the train car he was going to be on, when all of the sudden, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Now hold on my boy! I haven't got to say goodbye yet!" Ned had learned quickly that Roosevelt was always one for theatrics.

"Colonel Roosevelt. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I always keep my word Mr. Evans. I'm here to see you off, as I said I would. So, good luck and happy hunting!"

"Thanks and you too. Try to keep your head while you're out there enforcing Monroe."

"Ahh yes! This little war will finally show Europe that the Americas aren't theirs anymore!"

"That it will. And thanks for the rifle too. It ought to come in real handy."

"Well, you best get on the train Mr. Evans, the hunt is afoot for both of us!"

The two shook hands and then Ned boarded the train. It saddened Ned to leave such a good friend behind, but he was sure he would see him again after the war. Something made it inevitable.

The train whistle blew, and the train started to move. The men waved to Ned and he waved back. When they were out of sight, Ned pulled his hat down over his eyes. He would need all the sleep he could get to remain sharp for New York.


End file.
